Various types of applicators exist for applying liquid cosmetics. Before applying them, an applicator is required to hold an appropriate volume, but not to be impregnated with too much cosmetic.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 113673/79 teaches an applicator in which a open cell body is attached over the surface of an closed cellular foam and used as the applicator surface of a puff.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 114711/81, an applicator has an applying surface with a liquid penetration preventive film over the surface of a foam, and, on top of the film, an impregnable foam layer and a flocky layer.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 70006/80 teaches a liquid cosmetic applicator made from urethane foam, which has been adjusted through heating and compression to have suitable density, rigidity and surface conditions for viscosity of cosmetics.
However, the first mentioned applicator, though it can prevent penetration of cosmetic liquid by its closed cell layer, absorbs too much low-viscosity cosmetic because its applicator part has a open cell structure. It supplies an excessive volume of cosmetic to the skin; and as a result, it dissolves those previously applied and precludes multiple applications. In the second mentioned application, when its flocky surface layer is impregnated with liquid cosmetics, the piles do not only become less adhesive and fall off, but also their upright fibers draw stripes of cosmetic on the skin preventing uniform application. The third applicator mentioned has improved the defects of the other applicators, but it can not completely prevent the penetration of cosmetic liquid due to its three-dimensional net structure peculiar to urethane foam, even if it is compressed to the maximum (about 90%). During prolonged use, cosmetics will penetrate inside requiring the applicator to be discarded. Further, when the puff is washed, the water absorbed therein is not easily dried providing a location for mold or bacteria.
These conventional applicators are so disadvantageous they when they succeed in preventing penetration of cosmetics, they have problems in use or with make-up effects; and when satisfying that, they fail to prevent penetration completely. An object of this invention is to provide a liquid cosmetics applicator which prevents penetration as well as has optimum applicator surface, specific gravity, rigidity and pore ratio suitable for the characteristics of cosmetics. The present invention solves the problems posed by conventional applicators.